


【DMHP】腰线

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 后入，扯头发





	【DMHP】腰线

哈利波特的腰线特别好看，这算是全霍格沃兹有审美的人公认的事。

他的腰很细，显得臀部就很突出，事实上本来后臀就很翘，于是就带上了不少色情的意味。

哈利喜欢魁地奇，喜欢运动，出汗后落在他身上的目光很多。这是因为后腰的衬衫都被汗水黏在皮肤上，束在裤子里的下摆引诱人去扯出来。

这种曲线是男生也喜欢女生也喜欢的，总之就是带着不可言喻的感觉，看上去就觉得血脉喷张。听说他的腰差不多可以被手大的男人握住。

德拉科也很喜欢哈利的腰。虽然他俩是死对头，这并不妨碍他喜欢他的腰臀曲线。

谁会讨厌美好的事物呢？

德拉科尤其喜欢在做爱的时候握住哈利的腰，很细，但是又有肌肉。特别是腰两侧，肌肉藏在薄薄的皮下，像一头蓄势待发的豹子。

征服野兽的快感简直无与伦比。

德拉科做爱不喜欢照温柔的马尔福一样，而是粗暴地，用力地，床都快塌了一样的性爱。哈利其实受不了这样的力度，会让他又痛又舒服。

但他的心理上是很喜欢粗暴式性爱的，每一寸肠肉都被照顾到的全方位快感给他带来的心理满足，不亚于高潮时获得的。

后入式是他们的常用体位。这种方式双方都可以获得更多的满足感，驾驭和被驾驭。

哈利每次都会往前爬，躲开那根给予他快感和痛楚的阴茎。这时候德拉科就会握住他的脚踝把他拖回来，然后一只手掐住他的后腰，一只手向后扯他的头发，俯下身体故意在他耳边喘气。

但他不知道的是，哈利其实是在欲擒故纵。他才舍不得离开德拉科的阴茎，他恨不得再向后靠。

他很怀疑德拉科是不是羡慕自己浓密的发量，扯头发的力度在想象范围之外，但是意外地让情欲更饱满。

原始一点的性爱也没什么不好的。阴茎每一次插入后穴时发出的水声，是交响乐中的圆号。

就像水蜜桃被两根手指掏出了一个洞，甚至还在里边儿按压，导致汁水控制不住地喷涌而出，清甜的味道就沾上了作怪的手指上。

软黏的内腔不断收缩，不断被挤开，液体在肠肉的沟壑间流动，被阴茎带出体外。润滑剂和精液混在一起形成胶体一样的淡白色，被激烈的撞击甩掉，滴在深绿色的床单上，形成更深的绿色。

结束的象征是一股液体喷在肠壁上，有点凉，有点热。

哈利和德拉科喜欢在结束后拥抱，一只腿在对方双腿之间这种成人的姿势，不过真的很舒服。德拉科喜欢看着他，然后再狠狠地亲吻他的嘴唇。哈利喜欢闭上眼睛，等待一个亲吻。

“你的腰真的挺细的。”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
